The tale that tore us apart
by DaddehJ
Summary: Yuki and Tohru live happily together seven years after moving out of Shigure's house. that is until a certain orange-haired boy falls back into the picture. Rated M for the lemony stuff x3


**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

Chapter 1: What did I do...?

Tohru stirred as the morning light shining through her window fought to wake her up. She turned around, knowing very well without even looking at her clock that it was far too early for her to actually be awake. She stretched her arms out and felt the familiar bunch of blanket next to her. She smiled.

"Yuki..." she whispered, "Are you awake? You have to leave for work soon."

Tohru felt the lump move slightly, but he was definitely awake. "Are we going to have to go through this _**again**_?" Oh, he knew exactly what "this" was, and he most definitely did want to. He purposely ignored Tohru's advance, making sure he didn't make another move. Realizing this after a moment, a smirk found its way to Tohru's glossed lips. Outstretching her leg, she wrapped it around Yuki's.

He didn't move.

She traced her soft hand against his cheek, teasing him by fingering his lips.

This time, he smiled against her finger, licking the tip as it found it's way into his mouth. Tohru moaned softly. Yuki knew that even if he was up now, they were both too far in this to stop, so before Tohru could take the lead, Yuki pulled her forcefully into a heated kiss, as his hands began messaging her tender breasts. He could feel Tohru jerking under him from the pleasure. As he began messaging harder, Tohru moaned between their kisses and struggled to remove Yuki's boxers, but feeling his forming erection only made her want them off faster. So when she was finally able to remove them, Tohru jerked up hard against Yuki, wanting him to thrust in. Yuki recognized this, and did to her what he always did when they made love; he took Tohru's head and cradled it with one hand, kissed her forehead gently, then took her hand with the other, almost like reassuring her, and thrust in, hard. Tohru almost screamed out, shaking under Yuki's arms, and Yuki moaned out loudly as well. Shifting, he traced his hands down Tohru's back, and pushed against her rhythmically until the pain turned to pleasure. He could feel Tohru loosening up, as was he. Still thrusting inside her, Yuki leaned up to get a glimpse at his wife's angelic face.

Her eyes were closed, face red from embarrassment. This surprised Yuki. Sure, they had made love plenty of times before, but he guessed he had never seen her face after starting, much less this heatedly.

Had it always looked so cute..?

If so, how did he miss it all this time...?

Yuki smiled sweetly. Tears began to welt in his eyes for whatever reason as he watched her, and one fell down his cheek and landed on hers. Tohru looked up to see Yuki smiling at her, and crying it looked like. She immediately took the defensive.

"Y-Yuki...! Why're you-"

She was stopped by the touch of his finger on her lips. Yuki smiled wider, like a father looking down at his baby girl for the first time, and replied.

"No... it's just that, your so beautiful, I guess I was just surprised to see your face like this."

his hand traced down her cheek and lowered to her neck. Tohru smiled. She opened her mouth to reply, but was suddenly hit with the image of an orange-haired boy, right in the position Yuki was in, her eyes widened and the word "No" blared out in her head loudly.

All of a sudden, she felt afraid, guarded, and most of all wanted Yuki far away from her body. Seconds later, Yuki felt himself pushed out and away from Tohru before he could even think. He looked at her with a shocked expression, making Tohru realize exactly what she had done. There was a moment of silence between the two. She wanted to apologize but the words wouldn't come out. Breathless, all she could do was look Yuki up and down. She didn't know why, but she was **still** afraid. After another long moment Yuki hesitantly went to comfort Tohru, but when he got close, Tohru jerked further away from him. As the tears fell, her eyes pleaded to him. "Please I... I can't be here again." And with that, Tohru took her pink bathrobe off the headrest, wrapped herself in it, and ran quickly from the Yuki was left in the room, alone, wondering what he had done wrong.

There's chapter one! are you happy onewing? xD I'm really just hoping to see if people even want this updated then I'll post chapter two. Until then, please tell me what you think^^


End file.
